Destino injusto
by Mary-chan Rodriguez
Summary: A veces el destino puede llegar a ser muy cruel con las personas que solo quieren proteger a sus seres queridos, esto sucedió con Kuroko que por proteger a sus queridos amigos pagara un precio muy caro a cambio, lograra el peli celeste superar todos los obstáculos que tendrá desde ese trágico día en que su vida cambio totalmente. Haizaki x Kuroko x Kiseki, Adver: Lemon y Violación.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno les traigo un nuevo fic, aunque este es un poco diferente de los que yo escribo es como un experimento quería escribir algo diferente y se me ocurrió este fic, espero les guste._

-Abandona el equipo Haizaki- dijo Akashi mientras miraba al peli gris con seriedad mientras todos los miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Qué es lo que dices Akashi?- dijo Haizaki sujetando del cuello de la camisa a Akashi mientras lo miraba molesto ~ ¿Cómo se atreve a decir esa estupidez? ~ pensó Haizaki mientras apretaba más el agarre en Akashi.

-Retírate del equipo Haizaki- dijo Akashi mirando a Haizaki seriamente.

-Tks ni que me hiciera falta- dijo Haizaki bajando a Akashi molesto mientras salía furioso del lugar siendo observado por los demás y luego todos volvieron al entrenamiento.

Cierto peli celeste le preocupaba la actitud que tenía el jugador peli gris y también consideraba que no estaba bien que lo corrieran del equipo ya que era un gran jugador y sabía bien que al menos un poco le gustaba jugar el básquet, así que decidió ir detrás de el para decirle que no renunciara equipo. Kuroko camino detrás de Haizaki sin que este se diera cuenta hasta que llegaron a un incinerador.

-Tks- dijo Haizaki molesto mientras se quitaba las zapatillas de deporte y las sujetaba con su mano.

-Haizaki-kun- llamo Kuroko al peli gris sorprendiéndolo mientras lo miraba con su típica cara de póker.

-Ah, idiota me asustaste- dijo Haizaki viendo molesto al pequeño- ¿Qué es lo quieres?- dijo aun viéndolo molesto.

-Lo siento, quería venir a pedirte que no te retires del equipo- dijo Kuroko viendo al peli gris serio pero en su mirada se veía algo de tristeza.

-Je, ¿para qué querría quedarme en el equipo?- dijo Haizaki con una sonrisa burlona dirigida a Kuroko.

-Creo que tienes talento y que no deberías dejar el equipo- dijo Kuroko viendo a Haizaki jugando con sus zapatillas de deporte.

-Ja no me hagas reír yo solo jugaba por ser famoso entre las chicas, de otra manera no lo hubiera jugado- dijo Haizaki riendo burlonamente mientras jugaba con sus zapatillas.

-Creo que así desperdiciarías tu talento- dijo Kuroko viendo a Haizaki sin cambiar su expresión en su cara.

-Lo que tú digas- dijo Haizaki burlonamente mientras tiraba sus zapatillas de deporte al incinerador bajo la mirada del peli celeste- pero buscare una manera de vengarme de Akashi y los demás- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Creo que no deberías hacer eso, solo causaras problemas- dijo Kuroko decidido para irse pero Haizaki lo tomo del brazo acorralándolo contra la pared.

-¿Qué tanto te importa que les haga a los demás?- dijo Haizaki acercándose peligrosamente a Kuroko mientras sujetaba más fuerte el brazo del peli celeste.

-H….Haizaki-kun s…suéltame me haces daño- dijo Kuroko forcejeando ante el agarre de Haizaki- y me importan mucho después de todo son mis amigos- dijo empujando con su mano libre al peli gris.

-Je ¿puedes llamar a esos amigos?- dijo Haizaki sujetando el otro brazo de Kuroko poniendo ambos brazos del peli celeste encima de la cabeza de este.

-Haizaki-kun suéltame por favor- dijo Kuroko viendo al peli gris con su típica cara sin parecer nada nervioso aunque lo estaba, si iniciaba una pelea era obvio quien ganaría.

-Je, no quiero- dijo Haizaki haciendo una pausa mientras miraba a Kuroko con una sonrisa maligna- Sabes hay algo que quisiera ver- dijo acercándose al cuello del peli celeste.

-¿Q…qué quieres ver?- dijo Kuroko algo nervioso al sentir la respiración del peli gris en su cuello.

-Antes de responder esa pregunta dime algo- dijo Haizaki separándose del cuello de Kuroko y viéndolo a los ojos- ¿Qué harías tú por tus "amigos" para que no salieran lastimados?- pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ellos, ahora tú respóndeme Haizaki-kun- dijo Kuroko viendo molesto a Haizaki ya le dolía tener sus brazos en esa posición.

-Je con que con esas vamos- dijo Haizaki sujetando la cintura del pequeño y acercándolo a su cuerpo- lo que quiero ver es como esta cara- dijo soltando los brazos de Kuroko y tomando con su mano libre la cara del peli celeste- muestra emociones- dijo acercándose a los labios de Kuroko.

-Haizaki-kun suéltame- dijo Kuroko poniendo una mano en la boca del peli gris haciendo que se molestara mientras lo miraba molesto.

-Ja, ¿quieres hacerme enojar?- dijo Haizaki quitando la mano de un golpe y besando los labios de Kuroko mientras este forcejeaba para que lo soltara.

-mph- dijo Kuroko luchando para que Haizaki lo soltara mientras tenía un leve sonrojo.

Haizaki mordió el labio de Kuroko haciendo que este abriera la boca dando paso a la lengua del peli gris que jugaba y devoraba la boca del pequeño mientras este forcejeaba para que lo soltara, Haizaki mantuvo el beso hasta que sintió que le faltaba aire, se separó de Kuroko con un hilo de saliva uniéndolos mientras veía al peli celeste sonrojado y jadeando con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Al parecer esta carita si puede expresar emociones- dijo Haizaki sujetando de nuevo la cara de Kuroko haciéndolo enfadar.

-S…suéltame Haizaki-kun- dijo Kuroko viendo al peli gris muy molesto mientras lo empujaba para separarse de él.

-Ja quieres enfadarme más- dijo Haizaki soltando la cintura y acorralándolo de nuevo en la pared con sus brazos levantados –quiero ver más emociones en ti Tetsuya~- dijo Haizaki en el oído de Kuroko haciéndole que se le erizara la piel.

-Suéltame Haizaki-kun me lastimas- dijo Kuroko tratando de soltar el agarre del peli gris.

-Ah- suspiro Haizaki soltando a Kuroko pero le sujeto la muñeca- No puedo hacer lo que pienso en público- dijo con una sonrisa que aterrorizo al peli celeste mientras lo arrastraba hacia los vestidores.

-Suéltame- dijo Kuroko nervioso porque Haizaki lo arrastraba hacia los vestidores.

-No quiero- dijo Haizaki aun arrastrando a Kuroko mientras este forcejeaba para que lo soltara.

Ambos llegaron a los vestidores aunque uno de ellos a la fuerza, Kuroko sabía que faltaba todavía horas para que terminara el entrenamiento así que por los momentos los dos estaban solos, no podía pedir ayuda estaba realmente nervioso.

~ ¿Sera lo que pienso?~ pensó Kuroko nervioso y con algo de miedo ~ ¿Será que me golpeara?~ pensó Kuroko realmente asustado él sabía perfectamente que si se convertía en una pelea no ganaría.

El peli gris lanzo al peli celeste contra los casilleros sacándole un pequeño grito de dolor por el golpe que recibió. Haizaki se acercó a Kuroko acorralándolo contra los casilleros y acercándose peligrosamente a el por segunda vez, Kuroko por su parte cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras esperaba que el peli gris le diera un golpe pero fue sorprendido por los labios de Haizaki sobre los de él. Kuroko trato de empujar al peli gris pero este se adelanto y sujeto de la muñecas los dos brazos del peli celeste colocándolos encima de la cabeza de este mientras devoraba cada parte de la boca de Kuroko.

-mph- dijo Kuroko forcejeando para que Haizaki lo dejara respirar, Haizaki se separó de Kuroko por falta de aire.

-Ja, para ser alguien tan sencillo eres tan delicioso- dijo Haizaki lamiendo los labios del peli celeste haciéndolo tensar- Ya sé que puedes hacer para que no lastime a ninguno de tus "amigos"- dijo en el oído de Kuroko.

-¿Q….qué cosa?- pregunto Kuroko asustado por la respuesta que obtendría de parte del peli gris.

-Satisfacerme cuando yo quiera y como yo quiera- dijo Haizaki en un susurro mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de Kuroko.

-Ah- dijo Kuroko de dolor porque Haizaki lo había mordido fuertemente.

-Me gusta escucharte gemir de dolor, también quiero ver esta carita tuya llena de emociones- dijo Haizaki sujetando la cara de Kuroko con su mano libre y besándolo, pero no espero que el peli celeste pusiera resistencia para no abrir su boca y dejar pasar la lengua traviesa del peli gris, Haizaki se separó de los labios de Kuroko viéndolo molesto mientras Kuroko para no satisfacer los deseos de Haizaki lo veía con su típica cara de póker.

-Suéltame por favor Haizaki-kun- dijo Kuroko molesto forcejeando del agarre en sus muñecas.

-No quieres cumplir con el trato- dijo Haizaki haciendo una pausa mientras se acercaba al cuello del pequeño- Así te vuelves más lindo e irresistible- dijo besando y mordiendo fuertemente el cuello del peli celeste.

-Ah- gimió Kuroko de dolor- d….duele Haizaki-kun suéltame- dijo Kuroko nervioso sintiendo la respiración del peli gris en su cuello y después sentir mordidas que dejarían marcas más adelante, el peli celeste forcejeaba para que lo soltara.

-Sabes me gustan los difíciles pero tú no dejas de moverte- dijo Haizaki soltando las muñecas de Kuroko para quitarle la camiseta, pero no se espero que el peli celeste lo empujara haciéndolo caer al suelo sentado ya que estaba desprevenido.

~Ahora puedo irme~ pensó Kuroko decidido mientras corría hacia la puerta pero el peli gris fue más astuto y le tomo el tobillo haciendo caer al peli celeste al suelo, dándose un golpe en el brazo derecho porque cayo de lado para no golpear su cara.

-Parece que te gusta jugar a hacerte el difícil- dijo Haizaki posicionándose encima de Kuroko mientras le sujetaba los brazos de nuevo- ya sé como resolveré esto- dijo con una sonrisa que asusto más al peli celeste.

-Haizaki-kun suéltame- dijo Kuroko mientras forcejeaba pero el dolor en su brazo derecho no le ayudaba, se había dado un golpe muy fuerte.

Haizaki por otro lado bajo una de sus manos hacia la camiseta de Kuroko levantándola y quitándosela rápidamente dejando ver el pecho blanco del peli celeste mientras le amarraba con la misma camiseta las muñecas del peli celeste y lo veía con una sonrisa burlona y de satisfacción lo que hizo molestar más a Kuroko y esta vez sí lo demostraba en su rostro.

-Eh el sexto jugador fantasma puede hacer ese tipo de expresión- dijo Haizaki viendo burlonamente a Kuroko.

-No es gracioso déjate de bromas Haizaki-kun y suéltame- dijo Kuroko viendo molesto a Haizaki quien solo reía burlonamente tras ver a Kuroko forcejear.

-Deberías de comportarte Tetsuya~- dijo Haizaki ya un poco molesto de la actitud del peli celeste- No estoy bromeando, lo que dije va enserio- dijo acercándose al cuello del pequeño para morderlo fuertemente.

-Ahh- gimió Kuroko de dolor al sentir la mordida fuerte de Haizaki en su cuello, forcejaba para poder liberarse del amarre que le había hecho el peli gris pero le era imposible.

-Aún luchas me impresionas Tetsuya~- dijo Haizaki sonriendo maliciosamente mordiendo y besando el cuello del peli celeste sacándole gemidos de dolor.

El peli gris bajo una de sus manos al short que usaba el peli celeste metiendo su mano dentro de este y tocando por encima del bóxer el miembro de Kuroko haciendo reaccionar al peli celeste que movía sus piernas para que quitara su mano de él. Haizaki al ver la reacción de Kuroko bajo del cuello de este a los rosados pezones mordiendo fuertemente uno de ellos mientras con su mano libre apretaba el otro sacando gemidos de la boca del peli celeste.

-Ah- gimió Kuroko al sentir las mordidas de Haizaki en sus pezones y como este bajaba poco su short con la ropa interior-D….detente H….Haizaki-kun- dijo Kuroko con su respiración jadeante mientras miraba al peli gris con molestia.

-Me dices que me detenga y parece gustarte ¿Quién te entiende?- dijo Haizaki dejando de jugar con los pezones del peli celeste mientras bajaba el short y la ropa interior del peli celeste sorprendiendo a Kuroko y asustándolo un poco al sentir la mirada y sonrisa maliciosa de este en su cuerpo.

-D….detente p…por favor- dijo Kuroko con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras veía asustado al peli gris.

-Sabes una cosa así te miras más violable- dijo acercándose a la boca del menor y besándolo mientras se bajaba su propio short dejando libre su miembro ya erecto a la vista.

Haizaki se acomodó entre las piernas de Kuroko y lo penetro fuertemente sin aviso y sin lubricación haciendo gritar al peli celeste de dolor.

-Ahh- grito Kuroko de dolor mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos- S….sácalo Haizaki-kun- dijo Kuroko en una súplica al peli gris.

-mph estas muy estrecho- dijo Haizaki en el interior del peli celeste- Te miras tan lindo de esa manera- dijo besando nuevamente los labios de Kuroko ahogando algunos gemidos de dolor de este entre el beso.

-mph- dijo Kuroko moviendo sus caderas y piernas para que Haizaki sacara la intromisión en su ahora no virgen entrada, pero causaba el efecto contrario ~Duele~ pensó Kuroko mientras salían más lágrimas de sus ojos, lo que excitaba más a Haizaki.

El peli gris empezó a embestir suavemente a Kuroko mientras sujetaba con una de sus manos el miembro casi despierto del peli celeste para masturbarlo rápidamente y con la otra sujetaba la cadera del peli celeste, Haizaki empezó a embestir a Kuroko más rápido sacando gemidos que eran ahogados por los besos cortos que le daba el peli gris ya que no quería que nadie los escuchara.

-Ahh- dijo Kuroko de dolor ya que cuando Haizaki se movía en su interior sentía que le desgarraba su entrada, el peli gris aumento el ritmo embestidas mientras masturbaba más fuertemente al peli celeste, Haizaki sentía que ya llegaría al clímax así que aumento el ritmo de las embestidas y se corrió en el interior de Kuroko mientras este se corrió entre sus abdómenes. Quedaron ambos exhaustos jadeando y recuperando la respiración, Haizaki retiro su miembro de la entrada de Kuroko mientras el peli celeste hacia una mueca de dolor ya que su entrada le dolía porque estaba desgarrada o así la sentía él por como el peli gris había entrado sin lubricación.

-Me hiciste pasar un buen rato quien iba a pensar que alguien que no llamaba la atención podría ser tan bueno en el sexo- dijo Haizaki levantándose y cargando entre sus brazos al peli celeste hacia las duchas.

-Ah- suspiraba y jadeaba Kuroko cansado en los brazos de Haizaki.

Ambos llegaron a las duchas, Haizaki entro con Kuroko mientras le soltaba la camiseta a este para dejar libre los brazos de Kuroko mientras aun sostenía al peli celeste en los brazos del peli gris, Haizaki bajo de sus brazos a un peli celeste casi inconsciente parándolo y sosteniéndolo con un brazo en la cintura para que no cayera. Haizaki abrió la ducha y se ducho rápido al igual que hizo con Kuroko, salió con el peli celeste sosteniéndolo aun con su brazo, lo cambio e hizo lo mismo con él y camino con el peli celeste cargándolo en brazos de forma nupcial hacia la enfermería no podía dejarlo ahí casi inconsciente. Llego a la enfermería y para suerte de él no había nadie, dejo en una camilla al peli celeste que dormía intranquilamente.

-Parece que no tienes un agradable sueño Tetsuya- dijo Haizaki acariciando el cabello celeste de Kuroko-Creo que tendré mucha diversión contigo por un tiempo- dijo separándose del pequeño con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se dirigía hacia los vestidores.

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio los cinco jugadores llamados "milagros" salían de este para dirigirse hacia los vestidores pero todos estaban intranquilos por la ausencia de Kuroko durante el resto del entrenamiento, llegaron a los vestidores y se encontraron con cierto peli gris esperándolos.

-Se tardaron demasiado- dijo Haizaki con una sonrisa burlona viendo a los cinco chicos que se acercaban- solo necesito hablar con Akashi- dijo viendo al peli rojo seriamente.

-Adelántense no tardare mucho- ordeno Akashi viendo serio mientras los demás caminaban hacia los vestidores sin decir nada mientras que algunos miraban molestos a Haizaki- ¿Qué quieres hablar?- dijo viéndolo más serio.

-Solo quería decirte que Tetsuya está en la enfermería- dijo Haizaki con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Cómo llego Tetsuya allí?- dijo Akashi molesto y preocupado por el estado de Kuroko ~Tetsuya~ pensó preocupado ~Acaso será que Haizaki lo golpeó ~ pensó mientras miraba molesto al peli gris.

-Te puedo decir que se sentía mal- dijo Haizaki con una sonrisa nada agradable que preocupo más al peli rojo.

-Si te atreviste a ponerle un dedo encima a Tetsuya no me quedare callado Shougo- dijo Akashi viendo molesto al peli gris quien o miraba retadoramente.

-Yo me retiro- dijo Haizaki riendo mientras caminaba lejos de Akashi quien lo miraba realmente molesto.

~Iré donde Tetsuya pero antes les avisare a los demás~ pensó Akashi mientras caminaba a los vestidores donde sus compañeros.

_Hasta aquí les dejo el primer capítulo espero ansiosa sus reviews, quejas, consejos pero no insultos._

_Bye abrazos y besos, hasta el próximo capítulo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí les traigo la conty que muchos esperaban me hace feliz que les guste el fic *u* responderé a los reviews: _

_kyan: Hola! Si lo se mi pobre Tetsu-chan me lo violan por ser tan lindo y considerado ;-; que mal lo se hay paginas que también me odian te comprendo, que bueno que te gustara y que lo encuentres interesante me haces muy feliz *u* si estoy mejorando de poco a poco y espero mejorar más la redacción. Bye abrazos y besos._

_inochan-uchiha: Hola! Que bueno que pienses que esta de lo mejor me hace muy feliz *u*_

_Kiryu Zero : Hola! Que bueno que te guste mi idea si es un poco fuerte, no estoy muy acostumbrada pero quise probar algo diferente, si maldito Haizaki violo a Tetsu-chan ;-; si los Kiseki harán algo pronto, si Kuroko no es débil lo se muy bien el puede ayudarse un poco y lo hará, si es que Tetsu-chan es tan lindo *u*, Bye cuídate abrazos y besos._

_AllxUke: Hola! Yo también TE AMO querida *u*, que bien que te encanta y lo amaras me hace muy feliz, no podría responder aun a esas preguntas XD, a mi también me encanta el All x Kuroko, ya pronto veras como reaccionara cada uno -u-, si yo también lo amo es que es tan irresistible(?) XDD de nada, gracias a ti por el review, de nada otra vez. Bye abrazos y besos._

_KittyCiel656: Hola! Que bien que te gustara mi nuevo fic, a mi también me gustan los fics así con temáticas algo oscuras, jeje es que Tetsu-chan aun sufriendo se mira tan lindo(?) XDD que bueno que pienses así de la trama de mi fic me hace muy feliz *u*. Bye abrazos y besos._

_EmiWasHereEV : Hola! Te comprendo perfectamente a mi no me agrada para nada lo odio -_-, a Hanamiya si lo paso y tampoco se porque XDD bueno el no fue tan cruel como lo es Haizaki, que bueno que lo sigas me hace feliz. Bye abrazos y besos._

_Moia shijagami: Hola! enserio te impacte O_O, que bueno que te encante me hace muy feliz saberlo *u* te comprendo querida yo soy una gran pervertida no eres la única XDD. Bye abrazos y besos._

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz -u-, sin más les dejo la conty espero les guste._

* * *

~Antes que todo iré a ver a mi pequeño peli celeste antes que los demás lleguen~ pensó Haizaki mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se le formaba en el rostro.

Haizaki que ya estaba cerca de la salida de la secundaria se desvió hacia la enfermería donde cierto peli celeste estaba aún dormido pero no estaba para nada tranquilo.

_En la enfermería con Kuroko. _

Kuroko estaba inquieto en la camilla donde lo había dejado recostado el peli gris, estaba teniendo un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla con los recuerdos de hace unos minutos. El peli celeste se despertó sudando y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos observando a su alrededor, donde inmediatamente identifico donde estaba.

~ ¿Cuándo llegue a la enfermería? ~ pensó Kuroko tratando de sentarse pero un dolor en sus caderas lo impidió.

-Duele- dijo Kuroko sobándose las caderas mientras volvía a recostarse en la camilla- Parece que la enfermera no ha percibido mi presencia- dijo suspirando mientras miraba a la enfermera revisando unos papeles ~No es que me sorprenda~ pensó volviendo a suspirar.

-Uf esto es muy agotador- dijo la enfermera suspirando aun con muchos papeles por revisar.

En eso que la enfermera seguía con su papeleo se escucharon pasos de alguien, mientras la persona que se acercaba abría la puerta con la mirada de la enfermera fija en él y esa era nada más y nada menos que Haizaki.

-Buenas- dijo Haizaki entrando en la enfermería con la mirada de la enfermera fija en él mientras que el peli celeste daba gracias al cielo que estuviera la enfermera.

~Que bien que esta la enfermera aquí tal vez convence a Haizaki-kun~ pensó Kuroko un poco aliviado viendo acostado en la camilla a los dos presentes.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto la enfermera observando de re ojo al peli gris.

-Solo vengo a visitar a un amigo que hace poco deje aquí porque se sentía mal- dijo Haizaki con una sonrisa mientras observaba a la enfermera.

~Parece que me salve~ pensó Kuroko viendo a los dos presentes mientras suspiraba aliviado y se encogía en las sabanas.

-Pero si aquí no hay nadie- dijo la enfermera viendo a su alrededor sin notar todavía a Kuroko.

-Parece que no lo ha notado- dice Haizaki suspirando mientras señala la camilla en donde estaba el peli celeste haciendo que este se tense.

~Pensé que no se daría cuenta que estaba aquí~ pensó Kuroko viendo a Haizaki con algo de miedo.

-¡Eh! ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?- pregunta la enfermera algo sorprendida y con una mano en su pecho.

-Estuve aquí todo el tiempo- dijo Kuroko un poco nervioso por la presencia del peli gris.

-Dios no asustes así a las personas querido- dijo la enfermera parándose de su lugar y caminando donde el peli celeste- tengo que ir a traer unos medicamentos así que te quedaras con tu amigo cuidándote, luego vendré a revisarte- dijo caminando hacia la salida, despidiéndose de los dos con una sonrisa y dejándolos solos.

-Por fin se fue la molestia- dijo Haizaki viendo la puerta por donde salió la enfermera anteriormente mientras tenía una sonrisa para nada agradable.

-Y….yo ya me iba- dijo Kuroko tratando de levantarse pero no pudo por el dolor que sentía en su parte baja. ~Demonios~ pensó Kuroko molesto mientras con apenas fuerzas se sentó.

-No deberías esforzarte idiota- dijo Haizaki acercándose al peli celeste poniéndolo más nervioso.

-¡No te acerques Haizaki-kun!- dijo Kuroko levantando un poco la voz mientras intentaba pararse para no estar a sola con el peli gris.

-Ahora estás agresivo- dijo Haizaki con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras ignoraba a Kuroko y se acercaba a este.

-¡No te acerques!- dijo Kuroko alterado mirando molesto a Haizaki mientras caminaba con mucho esfuerzo hacia la puerta pero el peli gris le sujeto la muñeca sorprendiendo a este.

-No te iras sin antes haberme escuchado- dijo Haizaki tirando a Kuroko en la camilla de nuevo.

-No tengo porque escucharte Haizaki-kun- dijo Kuroko queriéndose parar de nuevo pero el peli gris lo aprisiono en la cama.

-Si tienes ya te lo dije me gustan los difíciles pero te empeñas en seguir haciéndome enfadar- dijo Haizaki acercándose a los labios del peli celeste pero este lo detuvo.

-Déjate de bromas Haizaki-kun y déjame irme- dijo Kuroko molesto por como actuaba el peli gris mientras empujaba a Haizaki para que se quitara de encima de él.

-Je, quieres hacerme enojar más- dijo Haizaki haciendo una pausa y quitando los brazos del peli celeste de un golpe- Te dije que me escucharas y lo harás- dijo sujetando con una mano la cara de Kuroko.

-Suéltame Haizaki-kun- dijo Kuroko viendo al peli gris más molesto mientras le quitaba la mano que tenía en su cara con una de su mano.

-Ja, realmente me impresionas Tetsuya- dijo Haizaki molesto por la actitud de Kuroko- Solo venía a decirte que Akashi y los demás vendrán a verte no te molestes, no pensaba hacerte nada por ahora- dijo levantándose de encima de Kuroko y sentándose en la camilla mientras el peli celeste hacia lo mismo.

-Gracias por avisarme Haizaki-kun- dijo Kuroko viendo al peli gris con su típica cara de póker.

-No lo agradezcas además venia para otra cosa- dijo Haizaki acercándose nuevamente al peli celeste y este lo evitaba- Me haces enojar- dijo molesto sujetando la nuca de Kuroko acercándolo y dándole un beso fuerte que sorprendió al peli celeste.

-mph- dijo Kuroko empujando a Haizaki para que lo soltara mientras este aprovecho a introducir sus lengua en la cavidad del peli celeste lo que lo sorprendió más, después de unos minutos el peli gris se separó de un peli celeste molesto y sonrojado.

-Je, sabes que con esas expresiones te ves muy lindo- dijo Haizaki burlonamente- también venía a decirte que tú ahora eres solo mío y si le dices o te acercas a cualquiera de los "milagros" te va ir mal mi peli celeste- dijo Haizaki sujetando el rostro de Kuroko quien lo miraba molesto mientras el peli gris lo miraba con seriedad.

-Suéltame Haizaki-kun- dijo Kuroko molesto empujando al peli gris.

-Solo eso te quería decir- dijo Haizaki soltando a Kuroko, levantándose de la camilla y caminando hacia la puerta- te veré pronto Tetsuya~- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras salía de la enfermería.

-Haizaki-kun es un idiota- dijo Kuroko recostándose de nuevo en la camilla mientras salían una pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos-Dormiré un poco más mientras llega la enfermera- dijo secándose las lágrimas y cerrando sus ojos para descansar.

-Espero que haya captado el mensaje ese necio de Kuroko- dijo Haizaki caminando a la salida de la secundaria con una gran sonrisa.

_Mientras tanto con Akashi y los demás. _

~Iré donde Tetsuya pero antes les avisare a los demás~ pensó Akashi mientras caminaba a los vestidores donde sus compañeros.

Akashi entro en los vestidores donde se encontraban los demás "milagros" todos ya estaban casi listos para irse, algunos esperan a que regresara Akashi para saber que le dijo Haizaki, algunos tenían más curiosidad que otros.

-Akashi ¿de qué hablaste con Haizaki?- pregunto Midorima directamente al peli rojo que venía entrando.

-Solo me dijo que Tetsuya está en la enfermería- dijo Akashi sacando sus cosas de su casillero para bañarse.

-Oi ¿Cómo que Tetsu está en la enfermería?- pregunto Aomine preocupado por su amigo peli celeste mientras miraba confundido a Akashi.

-Kurokocchi en la enfermería ¿Qué le paso Akashicchi?- pregunto Kise igual de preocupado por el peli celeste.

-No lo sé, Shougo no me dio detalles pero después de verlo- dijo Akashi entrando a la duchas- Iré a ver a la enfermería si Tetsuya sigue allí después de cambiarme- dijo desde dentro de las duchas.

-Yo iré contigo Akashi- dijo Aomine decidido a ir a ver como estaba el peli celeste ~Si no está en la enfermería iré a su casa más tarde~ pensó Aomine mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en su mochila.

-Yo también iré con ustedes- dijo Kise emocionado por ver al peli celeste -¿ustedes también irán?- pregunto el rubio curioso viendo a Murasakibara y Midorima.

-Yo si iré a ver a Kuro-chin~~- dijo Murasakibara comiendo unos dulces que los saco de quien sabe dónde.

-Yo también iré- dijo Midorima arreglando sus anteojos con una mano.

-Está decidido todos iremos a ver a Tetsuya- dijo Akashi saliendo de las duchas ya cambiado- Adelántense un poco tengo que arreglar unas cosas- dijo caminando hacia su casillero.

-Está bien- dijeron los cuatro restantes mientras caminaban hacia la salida de los vestidores.

~ Hablare a solas con Tetsuya, pero lo hare cuando los demás no estén presentes ~ pensó Akashi viendo como los demás ya se habían retirado de los vestidores mientras terminaba de acomodar unas cosas.

Mientras tanto con Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine y Kise, estos últimos tenían una pelea infantil sobre quien quería más al peli celeste.

-Ya cállate Kise- dijo Aomine molesto mientras caminaba más rápido para dejar atrás al molesto rubio.

-Mo~ Aominecchi no seas cruel, admite que yo quiero más a Kurokocchi- dijo Kise con un puchero mientras se acercaba al peli azul.

-Tks cállate Kise si eres molesto-dijo Aomine haciendo una pausa mientras suspiraba- Tetsu me quiere más a mí que a ti así que no importa quién lo quiera más y ese soy yo- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡Que cruel!- dijo Kise con lágrimas de cocodrilo mientras veía a Aomine.

-¡Cállense ambos! ¡Los dos son molestos!- dijo Midorima cansado de escuchar la absurda pelea entre Aomine y Kise.

-Que cruel eres Midorimacchi- dijo Kise con un puchero y aun con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Tks- dijo Aomine molesto ignorando a Midorima.

-Mine-chin y Kise-chin son molestos-dijo Murasakibara uniéndose a la conversación y comiendo algunos de sus dulces.

-Tú también Murasakibara- dijo molesto Aomine al escuchar el comentario del peli morado.

-Ya casi llegamos así que cállense y dejen de ser molestos- dijo Midorima viendo alrededor fijándose que estaban cerca de llegar.

-Por cierto Akashi se ha tardado demasiado- dijo Aomine curioso viendo que aun su ahora capitán no los había alcanzado.

-Alguien hablaba de mi- dijo Akashi apareciendo detrás de ellos asustando a todos.

-Oi Akashi no asustes así a las personas suficiente tenemos con Tetsu-dijo Aomine con una mano en su corazón por el susto que les había dado el peli rojo.

-Mo~ Akashicchi no nos asustes así- se quejó Kise escondido detrás de Murasakibara.

-Aka-chin quiere ser como Kuro-chin~~- dijo Murasakibara comiendo sus dulces tranquilamente.

-Akashi no deberías de asustar así a las personas- dijo Midorima arreglando sus lentes con una mano.

-Todos ustedes exageran- dijo Akashi despreocupado caminando hacia la enfermería- Seré el primero en ver a Tetsuya si no es mucha molestia- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quién decidió que tú serias el primero Akashi?- dijo Aomine viendo molesto a Akashi.

-Es cierto Akashicchi tenemos que verlo todos juntos- dijo Kise haciendo un puchero y viendo molesto a Akashi.

-Daiki, Ryota ¿quieren desafiarme?- dijo Akashi sacando unas tijeras de quien sabe dónde, deteniendo sus pasos y amenazando a ambos.

-Akashi eso es peligroso- dijo Aomine viendo con un poco de medio al peli rojo con las tijeras, todos sabían que su capitán podía ser muy peligroso con unas tijeras en la mano.

-Si Akashicchi es demasiado peligroso- dijo Kise asustado por el peli rojo- Además quien te quiere desafiar es Aominecchi- dijo señalando al peli azul.

-Ah- suspiro Akashi cansado- cállense son muy molestos- dijo volviendo a suspirar mientras volvía a caminar.

-Apoyo a Akashi ustedes dos son molestos nanodayo- dijo Midorima viendo a Aomine y Kise mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

-Si Kise-chin y Mine-chin son muy molestos- dijo Murasakibara caminando detrás de Akashi dejando a Aomine, Midorima y Kise.

-Todos son crueles conmigo- dijo Kise con falso tono dolido mientras caminaba detrás del peli rojo y el peli morado.

-Tks- dijo Aomine molesto siguiendo a los demás.

-Ah- suspiro Midorima cansado de las peleas infantiles de sus amigos mientras seguía a los demás.

Los cinco caminaron tranquilos con una que otra pelea entre ellos, llegaron hasta la enfermería donde se encontraron a la enfermera que venía con unas cajas llenas de medicamentos.

-Uf que pesadas estas cajas- dijo la enfermera caminando con mucho esfuerzo con dos cajas medianas llenas de medicamento.

-Le puedo ayudar enfermera- dijo Akashi agarrando una de las cajas que llevaba la enfermera.

-Gracias cariño, necesitaba ayuda- dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa dirigida a Akashi.

-Déjeme ayudarle con la otra caja- dijo Aomine agarrando la caja que tenía la enfermera en los brazos.

-Gracias por la ayuda chicos- dijo la enfermera muy feliz de tener ayuda con esas cajas pesadas- por cierto si no es tanta molestia aquí tengo otras cajas- dijo levando una y dejando 3 en el suelo.

-Nosotros le ayudamos- dijo Kise levando una caja mientras sonreía.

-Si no tenemos problema en ayudarle- dijo Midorima levantando una caja también.

-Si le ayudamos terminara más rápido- dijo Murasakibara levantando la única caja que faltaba con una mano mientras que con la otra comía uno de sus miles de dulces.

-Muchas gracias chicos, son una gran ayuda-dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa mientras habría la enfermería entrando en ella mientras los cinco chicos la seguían- coloquen aquí las cajas- dijo bajando la caja que cargaba en una esquina de la enfermería.

Los cinco "milagros" dejaron las cajas que cada uno llevaba en el lugar que la enfermera les indico mientras la enfermera se sentaba en una silla para seguir con el papeleo de los medicamentos.

-Por cierto ¿A qué se debe su visita? ¿Alguno se siente mal?- dijo la enfermera viendo a todos los presentes por unos minutos y luego volvía al papeleo de su escritorio.

-Venimos a ver si un amigo se encontraba aquí- dijo Akashi viendo a la enfermera que se levantaba de su lugar.

-Se me había olvidado- dijo la enfermera acercándose a una camilla viendo a un peli celeste dormido.

-¿Qué se le óvido?- pregunto Aomine curioso viendo a la enfermera caminando hacia una camilla.

-Parece que solo necesitaba descansar- dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa viendo a Kuroko dormido- ¿Kuroko-kun es el amigo al que buscaban?- pregunto viendo a los presentes con una sonrisa.

-Si- dijo Akashi acercándose al peli celeste dormido pero se dio cuenta que este también tenía rastros de haber llorado. ~Esto me da un mal presentimiento~ pensó viendo a Kuroko quien se daba señales de no despertar.

-¿Alguno de ustedes conoce donde vive Kuroko-kun?- pregunto la enfermera viendo a todos.

-Yo conozco donde vive Tetsu- dijo Aomine viendo también al peli celeste.

-Realmente solo Shintarou y Atsushi no saben dónde vive Tetsuya- dijo Akashi uniéndose a la conversación.

-Cierto yo también se dónde vive Kurokocchi- dijo Kise muy alegre mientras miraba a Kuroko en la camilla.

-Bueno decidan quien lo llevara porque parece que no despertara pronto- dijo la enfermera viendo al peli celeste que no se movía ni un centímetro de la camilla por el ruido que hacían.

-Es obvio que yo lo llevare- dijo Aomine caminando hacia Kuroko ~Tan lindo que se ve cuando duerme~ pensó viendo a Kuroko dormido.

-No es justo Aominecchi- dijo Kise también acercándose al peli celeste- Yo también quiero llevarlo- dijo con un puchero típico de él.

-Quien lo llevara seré yo Kise- dijo Aomine mirando a Kise retadoramente.

-Mo~ yo quiero llevar a Kurokocchi- dijo Kise devolviendo la mirada a Aomine.

-Ustedes dos hacen mucho ruido van a despertar a Kuroko, nanodayo- dijo Midorima suspirando mientras arreglaba sus lentes.

-Kuro-chin se ve muy lindo cuando duerme- dijo Murasakibara viendo a Kuroko mientras comía sus dulces.

-Ejem- dijo Akashi llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué pasa Akashi?- preguntaron todos con su propia manera de llamar al peli rojo.

-Dejen de discutir y yo voy a llevar a Tetsuya a su casa- dijo Akashi con una gran sonrisa ~Necesito hablar con él a solas~ pensó mientras miraba las miradas de Aomine y Kise que eran de molestia.

-¿Quién decidió eso Akashi?- pregunto Aomine claramente molesto.

-Yo lo decidí- dijo Akashi simplemente viendo a Aomine con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Mo~ Akashicchi eso no es justo- dijo Kise viendo a Akashi con molestia.

-Cállense de una vez que despertaran a Kuroko- dijo Midorima cansado de escuchar las discusiones infantiles de los demás.

-Bueno ya que no deciden quien se lo llevara- dijo la enfermera llamando la atención de los demás- ¿Por qué no lo deciden con un juego de piedra-papel-tijera?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Me parece perfecto- dijeron Akashi, Aomine y Kise.

-Yo seré el árbitro- dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa- Empiecen- dijo feliz viendo a los tres en su posición para jugar.

-Piedra, papel o tijeras- dijeron Akashi, Aomine y Kise al mismo tiempo mientras que Midorima suspiraba por la solución que se les ocurrió y Murasakibara miraba a Kuroko dormir aun.

-Ja yo gano- dijeron dos de ellos con una sonrisa triunfadora.

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí les dejare la conty, espero les haya gustado ahora les preguntare lo siguiente:_

_¿Quiénes de los tres quieren que sean los dos que ganaron? Y ¿Quién quieren que lleve a Kuroko a su casa? Su opinión importa._

_Espero sus reviews, gracias por leer._

_Bye abrazos y besos._


	3. ¡Concecuencias! Parte 1

**_Qué bueno que les guste mi fic me hacen muy feliz u_**

**_Lo siento de verdad por tardar demasiado XD pero casi no he tenido tiempo y también me pongo emocionada e hice más fics no entiendo para que hice más sin terminar los que tengo así que tardare un poco más en actualizar. Responderé a sus reviews:_**

**_Moka shijagami : Si lo se muy posesivo, ¿como no reaccionaria?(?) okno XD lol Si todos se pelean por Tetsu-chan, lo se les puse un dilema al escoger, espero te guste la conty, tambien amo a Kuroko y a los demas *O*. Bye abrazos y besos._**

**_kyaaaan: Hola querida! te respondo el review de tu fic al mismo tiempo, pero primero si lo se hacen una interesante pareja pero no lo paso es el tipo que mas odio de KnB, xD lol si mejorare eso lo siento si se sintio asi, no te preocupes recibo bien las criticas, que bueno que ambos fics te gusten -u-, por cierto que pena que perdieras tu poster querida yo aqui donde vivo muero de calor ;-; prefiero el frio pero bueno, si ese Kagami se paso lol pobre Kuroko no va a poder jugar lol, no soy tierna ;-; bueno solo un poco -u- interesante nombre tienes mi madre asi se llama tambien xD jeje, quisiera decir que me regalaron un fic *O* seria muy lindo -u-, Bye abrazos y besos._**

**_Kiryu Zero: Si gano Akashi por votacion es el que mas sospecha, espero te guste la conty, bye abrazos y besos. _**

**_EmiWasHereEV: Si a mi tambien me encantan ese tipo de fics *O* y si que lastima que no esta Kagami pero habra alguien muy especial para Kuroko -u- espero te guste la conty, bye abrazos y besos.  
_**

**_PD: Por cierto eh andado super depresiva y ayer llore a mares si les parece algo raro el fic XD no se como porque ando asi. _**

**_Sin más les dejo la conty, espero les guste. _**

* * *

_-_Ja yo gano- dijeron dos de ellos al mismo tiempo mientras tenían una sonrisa triunfadora. Esos eran nada más y nada menos que Aomine y Akashi.

-Mo~ no es justo, otra vez- dijo Kise molesto y decepcionado por haber perdido mientras que los ganadores lo miraban con cara de "lárgate".

-Ja, es obvio quien va a ganar Daiki- dijo Akashi seguro de sí mismo mirando burlonamente a Aomine.

-El único que puede vencerme soy yo- dijo Aomine con su típica frase viendo retadoramente a Akashi mientras tenía una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Quién crees que gane Midorimacchi?- pregunto Kise acercándose al peli verde que estaba igual de curioso por saber quién llevaría a Kuroko a su casa.

-Yo digo que Akashi nanodayo- dijo Midorima serio arreglando sus lentes mientras miraba al peli rojo y el peli azul viéndose retadoramente.

-Yo apoyo a Mido-chin~~- dijo Murasakibara apoyando a Midorima- Aunque Mine-chin~~ puede tener también una mínima oportunidad~~- dijo comiendo uno de sus dulces.

-Yo pienso lo mismo que Murasakibaracchi~ - dijo Kise sonriente- Aominecchi tiene una pequeñísima posibilidad- dijo Kise viendo que el peli rojo y el peli azul iban a empezar el duelo de piedra-papel-tijeras.

-Yo pienso que Akashi será el ganador- dijo Midorima viendo a los dos empezando el duelo mientras se lanzaban una mirada retadora.

-Piedra, papel o tijeras…- dijeron al mismo tiempo Aomine y Akashi ambos con una mirada decidida por ganar y tener tiempo a solas con el peli celeste que parecía tener un sueño pesado porque no despertaba con el ruido que hacían.

-Ja yo gane- dijo Akashi victorioso al sacar tijeras (N/a: Mensaje subliminal ¿Dónde?) y Aomine papel mientras se acercaba al peli celeste y se le formaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Parece que Aka-chin gano~~~- dijo Murasakibara comiendo más dulces mientras que el peli rojo no podía evitar de sonreír.

~Ahora hare hablar a Tetsuya~ pensó Akashi con una gran sonrisa mientras acariciaba cuidadosamente la cabellera azul de Kuroko.

~Maldición~ pensó Aomine molesto porque el peli rojo le había ganado, él pensaba pasar un tiempo en la casa del peli celeste.

-Chicos, ya es tarde deberían de irse a casa- dijo la enfermera con una gotita de sudor detrás de la cabeza por ver al peli rojo triunfante, al peli azul molesto, el rubio lloraba lágrimas de cocodrilo, el peli morado comía dulces despreocupadamente y el peli verde los ignoraba a todos menos al peli celeste en la camilla.

Los primeros en salir fueron Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara y Midorima porque de todos modos ninguno de ellos tenía el honor de llevar a su querido peli celeste a casa mientras que Akashi agarro a Kuroko en sus brazos cargándolo en forma nupcial y el peli celeste no daba señales de despertar cuando el peli rojo lo levanto. Akashi tomo las mochilas tanto de él como la de Kuroko y las coloco como pudo en un brazo.

-Bueno yo me retiro enfermera, buenas tardes- dijo Akashi sonriéndole a la enfermera mientras caminaba con Kuroko en brazos hacia la puerta.

-Cuida bien de Kuroko-kun, que les vaya bien- dijo la enfermera devolviéndole la sonrisa al peli rojo y este asentía con la cabeza mientras caminaba con el peli celeste ~Ojala lo cuiden no me gustó dejarlo solo con Haizaki-kun~ pensó algo preocupada mientras veía a los chicos saliendo de la puerta.

~No sé por qué mi mal presentimiento empeora cada segundo~ pensó Akashi caminando hacia la entrada de la secundaria se detuvo al sentir que tal vez pero tal vez alguien los había visto mientras miraba alrededor para percatarse de que nadie los observaba.

~Je, parece que tendré que castigar a Tetsuya~ pensó Haizaki que estaba aún cerca de la secundaria para observar si el peli celeste había entendido pero parecía que no porque era cargado por Akashi ~Tendré que hacerle una visita más tarde~ pensó caminando lejos del par que esperaba la limosina del peli rojo.

~ ¿Por qué se tardara tanto en llegar?~ pensó Akashi molesto mientras miraba hacia la calle para verificar que el mayordomo que siempre lo traía y lo llevaba a casa estaba por venir aunque a el peli rojo no gustara que lo fueran a traer en limosina llamaba mucho la atención.

Después de unos minutos de espera por fin llego la limosina del peli rojo, saliendo de esta un señor algo mayor, hizo una reverencia al peli rojo que claramente estaba algo molesto por esperar ahí parado, no es como si el peli celeste pesara si no que él era muy impaciente.

-Lo siento por tardar en llegar, pero había mucho tráfico- dijo el mayordomo haciendo nuevamente una reverencia-su padre dijo que lo llevara de inmediato- dijo levantándose de la reverencia mientras abría la puerta de la limosina.

-Pues…. Tardaremos un poco en llegar- dijo Akashi suspirando- Tengo que dejar a Tetsuya en su casa- dijo viendo al mayordomo que se sorprendió al ver al peli celeste dormido en los brazos de Akashi ~También necesito hablar seriamente con Tetsuya~ pensó entrando a la limosina con cuidado para no golpear al peli celeste.

-Está bien pero a su padre no le agradara- dijo el mayordomo algo preocupado porque era muy probable que el peli rojo iba a ser castigado por no obedecer a su padre mientras cerraba la puerta de la limosina y caminar hacia la puerta del conductor.

El peli rojo acomodo las mochilas del peli celeste y la suya en un lugar mientras acomodaba a Kuroko en sus piernas poniendo la cabeza del peli celeste en sus piernas y este se removía un poco para acomodarse mejor. El mayordomo encendió la limosina y empezó a conducir en dirección de la casa del peli celeste, la conocía muy bien porque al peli rojo le gustaba llevar a Kuroko hacia su casa mientras el mayordomo conducía pasaron unos minutos pero aún no llegaban a su primer destino. Kuroko se removió un poco en las piernas de Akashi con unas pequeñas lágrimas que bajaban de su mejillas, porque el peli celeste sintió unas caricias en su cabellera celeste, entre abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un auto o mejor dicho una limosina.

-Te sientes mejor Tetsuya- dijo Akashi serio sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de este mientras este abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa y se levantó de golpe de las piernas del peli rojo.

-A….Akashi-kun- dijo Kuroko nervioso y sonrojado por haber dormido en las piernas del peli rojo mientras desviaba la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo, aunque Akashi ya lo había visto y tenía una sonrisa.

~Tan lindo como siempre~ pensó Akashi con una sonrisa pero luego se le borro al recordar que este estaba llorando en sus piernas- Tetsuya- dijo llamando la atención del peli celeste sonrojado mientras lo miraba seriamente.

-¿Q…..qué sucede Akashi-kun?- pregunto Kuroko nervioso al sentir la mirada seria del peli rojo mientras agachaba la mirada, no quería verlo a los ojos.

-Cuando te hable mírame a los ojos- dijo Akashi acercando su mano a la barbilla de Kuroko y levantarla para que este lo viera a los ojos mientras el peli celeste se ponía más nervioso-¿Por qué estabas llorando?-pregunto directamente con un tono serio viendo al peli celeste más nervioso.

-N…no he estado llorando, Akashi-kun me podrías soltar- dijo Kuroko sin dejar de ver al peli rojo a los ojos pero con su típica cara de póker para que le creyera, le dolía mentirle al peli rojo pero no podía decirle nada de lo sucedido.

-Tetsuya, me duele que me mientas- dijo Akashi algo molesto y dolido- Se nota que estuviste llorando además mientras estabas en mis piernas lloraste- dijo serio y molesto mientras soltaba la barbilla de Kuroko y este agachaba nuevamente la mirada.

~No sabía que llore en las piernas de Akashi-kun, ni siquiera sentí cuando me cargo hasta su limosina~ pensó mientras miraba hacia el suelo y lágrimas amenazaban por salir, quería contarlo pero temía que el peli rojo y el peli gris pelearan o algo peor- No es nada- dijo queriendo parecer tranquilo pero su voz tembló lo que no fue desapercibido por el peli rojo.

-Ah- suspiro Akashi cansado- realmente me duele Tetsuya, ¿Dónde quedo nuestra confianza?- dijo realmente dolido viendo que al peli celeste le comenzaban a salir pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Kuroko sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, rápidamente poso sus manos en sus mejillas para secar las lágrimas bajo la atenta mirada del peli rojo, Kuroko quería desahogarse pero no podía hacerlo en frente de Akashi ni enfrente de nadie. Lo haría cuando llegara a casa pero no aguantaba solo quería llorar, desahogarse, contarle a Akashi pero si lo hacía habrían problemas y eso era lo que quería evitar.

-Tetsuya- dijo Akashi con un tono algo frio lo que asusto un poco al peli celeste el cual levanto la mirada- puedes confiar en mí, recuerdas que siempre lo hemos dicho ambos- dijo haciendo una pausa mientras miraba al peli celeste que volvió a bajar la mirada- pero parece que el único que realmente entrego su confianza fui yo- dijo con un tono molesto.

-Akashi-kun….lo siento- dijo Kuroko en un susurro sorprendiendo un poco al peli rojo- lo siento- dijo con lágrimas nuevas saliendo de sus ojos, lo que hizo que el peli rojo se arrepintiera de sus palabras.

Kuroko quien lloraba desconsoladamente con la miraba fija en el suelo, sintió que unos brazos un poco más grandes que los de él lo envolvían en un abrazo, el peli celeste se sorprendió lo que hizo que llorara más fuerte ocultando su rostro en el hombro del peli rojo quien le sujeto la cabeza con una de sus manos al peli celeste y lo acercó más a su cuerpo abrazándolo de la cintura. Se mantuvieron en el abrazo, Kuroko lloraba en el hombro del peli rojo y Akashi lo consolaba, este realmente estaba dolido pero no quería ver al peli celeste llorar eso le dolía mucho más que no le tuviera confianza. Mientras estaban abrazados llegaron a la casa de Kuroko, ambos sintieron detenerse a la limosina pero aún no querían dejar de estar en el ese abrazo cálido y consolador para el peli celeste. El mayordomo salió del puesto del conductor para abrir la puerta de atrás y se sorprendió al encontrarse a su joven amo y el peli celeste unidos en un abrazo con este último llorando en su hombro, decidió no interrumpir al par de adolescentes de su abrazo. Kuroko lloro demasiado pero sentía que pudo desahogarse un poco, le ayudo mucho pero a la vez le dolió tener el apoyo del peli rojo ya que le había mentido mientras pasaron unos minutos el peli celeste dejo de llorar o al menos no lo hacía como antes. Akashi se separó un poco de Kuroko y rompió el abrazo acogedor y algo doliente del peli celeste mientras miraba al más pequeño limpiarse el rastro de las últimas lágrimas de su rostro.

-Tetsuya- dijo Akashi llamando la atención de Kuroko que aún seguía limpiando su rostro- ya llegamos a tu casa- dijo mientras agarraba al mochila del peli celeste, salía de la limosina y le ofrecía la mano a Kuroko para salir del gran auto.

-Gracias Akashi-kun- dijo Kuroko algo sonrojado por el acto del peli rojo y tomo la mano de este para salir de la limosina mientras que Akashi le dedicaba una sonrisa para tranquilizar a Kuroko y a este le costaba algo caminar aún.

-De nada Tetsuya- dijo Akashi sin soltar la mano del peli celeste e inconscientemente entrelazo sus dedos con los de la pequeña mano del peli celeste sonrojándolo más de lo que estaba tanto de haber llorado como del contacto que tenían.

Los dos caminaban hacia la entrada del pequeño hogar del peli celeste encontrándose con la madre de este que parecía que iba de camino ya que estaba vestida con un traje de trabajo y tenía en su mano un maletín que parecía algo pesado. La madre del peli celeste se acercó a ambos chicos tomados de la mano mientras los dos chicos o mejor uno de ellos estaba nervioso y sonrojado porque su madre lo vería en esa situación.

-Tetsu-chan ¿Por qué estabas llorando?- pregunto la madre de Kuroko preocupada viendo a su hijo peli celeste con rastros de haber llorado mientras le tocaba el rostro a su hijo para verlo mejor.

-Por nada mamá-dijo Kuroko desviando la mirada de su madre ya que no quería darle explicaciones enfrente de Akashi.

-Uno no llora por nada cariño, cuando vuelva me explicas-dijo la madre de Kuroko la última parte en tono más bajo entendiendo el mensaje que su hijo le había dado a entender- por cierto carriño, Shige-chan vino a visitarte- dijo con una sonrisa para el peli celeste para luego tomar camino hacia su trabajo despidiéndose de ambos.

Ambos chicos se despidieron de la madre del de cabello celeste, quien camino lo más rápido que podía ya que llegaría tarde a una reunión, los dos chicos no pronunciaban palabra alguno haciendo un silencio incomodo, a Akashi le entro una nueva curiosidad quien era ese tal "Shige-chan" del que hablaba la madre del oji celeste. El peli rojo apretó la mano del peli celeste, llamando la atención de este quien miro a Akashi para saber el motivo del porque apretaba su mano mientras que el otro estaba algo molesto de no saber todo de Tetsuya.

-Tetsuya, me tengo que ir, ya es tarde- dijo Akashi fingiendo una sonrisa y separando su mano del acogedor agarre con la mano del peli celeste mientras envolvía al peli celeste en un abrazo protector y le susurraba algo que sorprendió mucho a Kuroko.

-Nos vemos Akashi-kun- dijo Kuroko con una pequeña sonrisa triste porque le mintió tanto a Akashi como a su madre mientras veía al peli rojo entrar a la limosina pero con su rostro realmente serio y acaso vio bien Akashi se miraba molesto y triste al mismo tiempo.

Kuroko agarro su mochila que estaba en el suelo y se dispuso a entrar a su casa pero lo que no espero es que al abrir la puerta alguien lo sujeto del brazo y lo metió rápidamente a su casa, el peli celeste se asustó tal vez era algún ladrón, pero este se equivocaba inmediatamente miro al intruso en su casa y su rostro paso de triste a miedo y preocupación mientras que el otro tenía una expresión realmente seria y parecía estar muy molesto. Al peli celeste le recorrió unos escalofríos en todo su cuerpo al saber quién perfectamente era el que lo tenía sujeto del brazo asustándolo al mismo tiempo por la sombría mirada que le dedicaba a este.

-Parece ser que a mi pequeño fantasma no le gusta seguir instrucciones- dijo la persona que tenía el brazo del peli celeste mientras le apretaba más fuerte el brazo.

-...H….Haizaki-kun suéltame me haces daño- dijo Kuroko temeroso porque estaban los dos solos, sus padres no volvían dentro de unas horas y su abuela que vivía con ellos había ido a visitar a una amiga y volvería hasta en la noche.

-Que te suelte para que vayas a disfrutar con el estúpido de Akashi- dijo Haizaki con un tono en su voz claramente molesto mientras apretaba más fuerte el agarre del brazo mientras aprisionaba al peli celeste entre la pared y su cuerpo- Realmente me conmovió su escenita- dijo con sarcasmo mientras le miraba molesto.

-Suéltame H….Haizaki-kun- dijo Kuroko luchando para que el peli gris lo soltara- M…me lastimas- dijo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, realmente ese no era su día.

-Soltarte lo haría si hubieras obedecido Tetsuya~- dijo Haizaki con una sonrisa burlona y de molestia al mismo tiempo- Arrastrándote con Akashi- dijo molesto mientras el peli celeste lo miraba molesto.

-No me he arrastrado con nadie- dijo Kuroko molesto por lo que dijo el peli gris mientras aun forcejeaba para que este lo soltara- suéltame- dijo muy molesto.

-Aquí quien decide seré solo yo- dijo Haizaki molesto mientras agarraba al peli celeste de la cintura con su otra mano acercándolo más a su cuerpo y lo soltaba de su agarre de la mano y le sujetaba el rostro para depositarle un beso agresivo en sus labios.

El peli celeste luchaba con sus manos para que el peli gris lo soltara aún no estaba recuperado del todo de lo que hicieron hace poco, no soportaría que lo volviera a hacer. El peli gris tras sentir el pequeño forcejeo por parte del pequeño peli celeste, a Haizaki se le formo una sonrisa maliciosa apretando más el cuerpo del peli celeste contra el suyo y mordía el labio de Kuroko causando que este gimiera de dolor porque lo había mordido muy fuerte, lo que permitió la entrada de la traviesa lengua del peli gris quien saboreo toda la cavidad del peli celeste y este pedía separarse para tomar aire pero el peli gris no lo dejaba. Después de unos minutos muy tortuosos para el peli celeste se separaron del beso, el más pequeño apenas podía respirar por el beso fuerte que le había depositado el peli gris.

-Te lo advertí ¿no?- dijo Haizaki haciendo una pausa mientras el peli celeste recuperaba la respiración- Si te acercabas a cualquiera de ellos lo ibas a pagar- dijo con una sonrisa que asusto al peli celeste.

* * *

**_Bueno hasta aquí les dejo la conty lo siento por haberme tardado mucho realmente casi no tengo tiempo, lo siento de verdad, pueden matarme. Espero les haya gustado. Ahora hare unas preguntas:_**

**_-¿Qué le dijo Akashi a Kuroko cuando lo volvió a abrazar?- sorpresa ¬u¬_**

**_-¿Alguien rescatara a Kuroko de Haizaki?- sorpresa también XD_**

**_-¿Le dirá Kuroko la verdad a su madre o se lo dirá a alguien?- sorpresa._**

**_-¿Estará incluido Ogiwara en el fic?- por supuesto que si *u*_**

**_Creo que es todo, hasta la próxima, bye abrazos y besos, lo quiero. Gracias por leer. _**


End file.
